A plurality of different systems for soil-working comprising an injection element for an agricultural soil-working machine are known from the prior art. Such systems often have a complex mechanical construction which during the use of the soil-working system requires a time-consuming and expensive replacement of the respective elements due to abrasive wear of the individual elements.
Moreover, in some cases the individual elements of the soil-working system have dimensions and/or shapes which are subjected to detrimental wear.